Hurlement
by Nerolii
Summary: Et si Remus devenait sauvage et sanguinaire? Voilà ce qui arriverait selon moi. Histoire du temps des maraudeurs, aucun lien avec Harry et sa génération... CHAP 4 UPLOADÉ! ENFIN! On approche de la fiiiiin!
1. Peter!

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Avertissement à tous : Les scènes décrites ici sont très violentes et sanguinaires, donc, âmes sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir de lire. Merci.

Pour les gens qui adorent et vénèrent Remus Lupin parce qu'il est un ange, et si parfait, et si vous n'avez rien contre le sang, lisez. Si en cours de lecture vous n'appréciez pas, continuez de lire quand même. Si, au contraire, vous le détestez parce qu'il est un ange, et si parfait, je vous redis la même chose. Allez jusqu'au bout de la fic svp. J'ai besoin de commentaires constructifs.

Ps : C'est ma première fic dans laquelle il n'y a pas vraiment d'humour.

Bonne lecture et bons frissons.

ooo

C'est une nuit claire. On distingue clairement la forme de la lune dans l'infini

« Personne ne pouvait se douter de l'acte que j'allais accomplir. Pas même moi. »

Trois cadavres brillent de l'écarlate sinistre, dans une clairière. Une forme vivante se tient près des corps.

« Maintenant, je sais comment je veux vivre. »

Elle passe sa main sur la chair déchirée de la plus petite dépouille.

« Tu étais si faible… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvé avec nous, et à Gryffondor. En fait, je crois que nous avions tous eu pitié de toi… Minable Peter. Toujours en train de nous suivre, en particulier James. Avant, j'étais trop courtois, beaucoup trop. Même si je n'aimais pas une personne, je jouais les gentils… Aargh! Je change, maintenant. Plus jamais je ne serai aimable, parce que je laisse s'envoler la partie de moi que j'ai tenté de refouler durant toutes ces années. Entre nous, j'y arrivais bien, mais… Je suis un monstre, et fier de l'être, et j'agirai à mon propre compte. Pas en meute, ni dévoué à un être ignoble de la trempe de ce Voldemort… Ah… Peter, Peter… Sale rat! Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé tout faire au sein du groupe! Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, au fond, puisque ce « groupe » sera bientôt complet. Oh et, disons simplement que Snivellus sert d'assaisonnement au cœur de ce « groupe ». D'ailleurs, il a le sang salé… Ah! Snivellus! Jamais je ne me serais autrefois résolu à l'appeler ainsi! Toujours trop respectueux des autres, le louloup! Ah… Mais qui peut m'empêcher de me servir de mon pouvoir maintenant!? PERSONNE! Je tuerai et mutilerai pour mon plaisir personnel… D'ailleurs je trouve qu'à date je fais bien ça… Hein, Peter? »

Remus sourit, la bouche ensanglantée. Il se penche sur le corps pour y mordre. L'humain gisant est encore tiède. La bête lui dévore la jambe restante.

**FLASH**

-James, où es-tu? Jaaames!?

Peter était perdu dans la forêt, il se promenait avec James tandis qu'ils se rendirent compte que c'était la pleine lune. Mais comme ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il l'avaient appris… Eh oui, leur ami Remus était un loup-garou… Ils comptaient trouver le moyen de l'aider avec ses transformations, mais pour l'instant, James était allé trop vite…

-James, c'est… c'est… c'est pas drôle… p… pas du t… du tout…

-Iciii, Peter, allez, dépêche!

Mais Peter ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de son ami. Il ne bougeait pas, sa baguette tremblante entre ses doigts potelés. Et pendant ce temps, James continuait de courir entre les arbres pour revenir au château, et échapper… à Remus... D'accord, ça n'était pas drôle… Ce qu'ils faisaient dans la forêt? Ils y avaient guidé Snivellus, aka Severus Rogue, un garçon de Serpentard de leur âge, tout à fait méprisable. Pour lui jouer un petit tour…

-Jaaaaames!!!

Il devenait totalement fou, démuni. James était rendu loin. Peter se mit à courir. Il entendit des pas devant lui, après un moment. Il était sur la bonne voie, les feuilles bruissaient pas très loin.

-O.K, James, attends-moi ste plaît…

Il était essoufflé. James devait attendre après lui, parce qu'il n'entendait plus de pas. En fait, il y en avait, mais ils étaient silencieux et venaient vers lui. Peter était appuyé sur ses genoux, penché vers l'avant. Il ne vit rien, il ressentit seulement. Par derrière, une créature assoiffée de sang, qui connaissait bien la biologie humaine, saute, sans chercher, directement sur sa jugulaire… La veine de la vie…

-Yiiaaaaaaarrrggh…

Le cri d'horreur de Peter se trouva altéré par la vie qui s'écoulait hors de lui à une vitesse étonnante, et il se termina en plainte sourde. James entendit ce hurlement et le reconnut comme celui de son ami. Il rebroussa chemin, se demandant quel genre de spectacle il allait découvrir… Le monstre se plaisait à blesser fatalement Peter. Le sang coulait à profusion hors de la veine de son cou, tout le sol se rougissait de l'être minable qui gisait par terre. Mais Remus n'avait pas fini. Il s'amusait ferme, n'ayant pas envie d'arrêter. Il griffa le visage de son ami, le rendant méconnaissable. Peter était mort, au bout de son sang, mais il n'avait pas trop souffert… Son cou était marqué par un trou béant, rouge, étincelant sous la lumière blafarde de la lune… Et son visage était tellement lacéré qu'un grande partie de son nez était arrachée, et qu'un de ses yeux était sauté hors de son orbite. Remus était fier de lui. Son premier meurtre… Il se sentait tellement fort, puissant… Son corps de loup-garou n'était pas tout à fait rassasié, mais son âme en avait plein d'avoir mutilé ce corps innocent. La violence de ses sentiments retenus éclatait enfin, il était libre… Il se pencha sur une jambe de Peter et la trancha, s'acharnant dessus avec ses crocs mortels. Son festin était bien… commencé. On entendait James appeler au loin… Remus saisit Peter et le tira, les dents enfoncées dans sa peau palpitante, jusqu'à un trou dans le sol, un peu plus loin dans une clairière.

**FLASH**

ooo

J'espère vraiment recevoir de bons commentaires pour cette fic, et j'ai déjà une suite de commencée. Ne me décevez pas en me disant de brûler mes feuilles manuscrites, j'étais très contente de l'écrire, et je vais sûrement la finir d'ici deux jours… Merci d'avance.

Hobbitement vôtre, Elanor.


	2. James!

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Avertissement à tous : Les scènes décrites ici sont très violentes et sanguinaires, donc, âmes sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir de lire. Merci.

Résum : Remus Lupin est violent et sanguinaire… Il a tué Peter. Auprès de son cadavre sous la pleine lune, il passe à une autre dépouille…

Et oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai que c'est ma première fic non-humoristique… Oradruin (poème) est sérieux aussi…

Bonne lecture et bons frissons, mais juste avant, les réponses aux rewiews.

RÉPONSES AUX REWIEWS 

Roselou : Je remarque toutes ces superbes descriptions et le jeu de mot!! Incroyable… Hehe. Et tu es encore la meilleure en longueur de rewiews! Pour répondre, je sais qu'un loup-garou ne doit pas se rappeler des actes qu'il commet, mais je ne peux pas expliquer plus, parce que ma fic m'est venue tout à fait par hasard à l'esprit. Je pourrais dire qu'il le pense en lui même, mais il va s'en rappeler après, alors ce n'est pas si vrai. Bref, c'est tout ce que je peux en dire. Et non, Peter n'est pas avec Tu-Sais-Qui… Et oui, c'est bizarre que Remus connaisse son existence en temps que plus grand mage noir jamais connu, puisqu'il n'était qu'étudiant… Bon, j'avoue, y'a une erreur… Mais ça peut pas vraiment en être une, l'histoire est venue juste comme ça, faut se rappeler…

Lily la Tigresse : Peter qui prend tout? Mais tu te méprends, ma chère… sourire démoniaque

Louloute : Je suis heureuse de voir que nos intérêts se rejoignent! Sang, loup-garous, lune (?)… REMUUUUUUS!! Je tire mes conclusions! Et puis, les maraudeurs? Qui t'a parlé de maraudeurs!?

Carand : Awww… Merci!! Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre moi, à ce rewiew si… CONSTRUCTIF!!

He mele no lilo : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'y avoir une histoire non? Parce que c'est une fanfiction, et que je peux faire ce que je veux avec les personnages ! (Muahaha). Puis, je n'ai pas fait de fautes de temps de verbes !! Incroyable, hein ? Parce que l'histoire se passe en fait au moment où Remus est auprès des cadavres. Donc, au présent. Et quand les flashs surviennent, c'est qu'on peut assister à la mort des personnes. Tous les chapitres (l'exception fait la règle) seront basés sur le même motif. Présent : MENTAL (lol). Pass : ACTION !!!!! (re-Muahaha)… Contente que ça assouvisse ta soif de meurtres !

La petite crotte poilu(E) : Vive le quétaine alors ? Bon, tant pis, je suis contente que t'aies lu, c'est ce qui compte ! Hehe…

ooo

La lune est cachée quelques instants par une brume mystérieuse.

« Oh oui, je sais que je fais bien ce que j'ai à faire. »

Le loup-garou se dirige vers sa deuxième proie, abandonnant Peter. Les jambes coupées, le visage détruit, il gît à côté.

« Et c'est tellement libérateur… Je n'attends que le moment où je vais pouvoir continuer… Ce plaisir… Sauvagement… »

Remus passe son doigt griffu du front du jeune homme jusqu'à son sexe, créant tout au long une ouverture, qu'il forme, souriant dans sa cruauté.

« Ah… James. Tu te rappelles comment tu aimais avoir l'attention de tout le monde? Comment tu étais prétentieux… Moi je m'en souviens. Toi, et Sirius, toujours à attirer l'attention… Et moi j'étais relégué au rang d'à côté… Avec… Peter. Je jouais tranquillement mon rôle, qu'est-ce que, réellement, j'aurais pu faire de plus? Me révolter, hein!? Eh bien, c'est maintenant que je me venge du sort injuste que vous m'aviez attribué. Oooh, vous avez bien essayé de me faire sentir à ma place, mais… Rien n'a marché. Aujourd'hui je dis adieu à ma modestie, à mon rôle de parfait élève et ami et oui, je la prend, ma place… Non, je n'accepterai plus sagement que je suis un loup-garou, je ne prendrai pas gentiment ma potion et je n'irai pas tranquillement m'enfermer dans une cabane miteuse. Je ferai mieux… je tuerai sauvagement! Et puis… Oh… Pourquoi je resterais sage? Je n'ai plus d'amis et… Plus d'ennemis non plus. Je les ai trucidés… C'est trop dément, ce truc…

Le loup-garou a une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux jaunâtres… Il retourne James, enfonce sa patte velue dans un trou, dans le dos de son ami. L'ouverture sanglante tache les doigts de Remus. Il les lèche, se délectant…

**FLASH**

-Merde, où est-il? Merde, merde, meeerde…

James se doutait bien qu'un événement joyeux ne pouvait pas être arrivé à Peter. Si ça avait été drôle, il aurait appelé James, s'il avait eu peur, il aurait… appelé James. Mais le presque silence qui régnait dans la forêt ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pas du tout.

-Peteeer ! Peeeteeer !!

Il avait beau le trouver dérangeant par moments, c'était son ami… Pendant ce temps-là, Severus était entré dans la forêt. Il avait croisé des centaures, sans leur porter une moindre attention, et des licornes aussi… Une d'entre elles était blessée, mais il ne la vit pas longtemps, parce que ces créatures enchanteresses savent se soustraire aux regards, et ce, plutôt rapidement. Sirius, pour sa part, resté derrière avec Lily Evans, la copine de James, trouvait le temps long. James, et Peter, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner malgré ses peurs, tous deux avaient dit revenir après avoir mené Severus dans la forêt…

-Peter ! Réponds-moi !

Bizarre de trouver Sirius en arrière, mais James avait insisté pour y aller. Car, en effet, c'est Sirius qui avait l'habitude de faire le gros de la conspiration. Cette fois pourtant, il était resté dans le parc, attendant la première personne qui reviendrait. James et Peter, pour leur dire bravo, ou… Snivellus, pour le narguer…

-C'est vraiment pas drôôôle ! Peter !!!

Il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Quand il arriva à un endroit où… Une baguette était par terre… Dans une flaque de sang, encore tout récemment versé.

-Oh… Non… Remus…

Le Remus en question s'avançait dans l'ombre, revenu pour goûter une nouvelle proie. Il allait surgir par devant, cette fois. James regardait autour de lui, livide.

-Impossible…

Le loup-garou, affamé de plus de chair, bondit littéralement sur son ami.

-RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!

La créature machiavélique arracha les deux pouces de James avec ses canines aiguisées, puis ses index, et tous ses autres doigts en une succession de cris de douleur. Severus devint affolé. Il entendait les hurlements de James, les reconnaissant comme étant les siens. Il avança vers la source du bruit, tandis que le loup-garou, toujours plus fou, retournait James, encore vivant, entre ses pattes. Sa patte gauche plongea sur le dos nu de son ami, qui criait maintenant à l'agonie. Lui aussi avait lâché sa baguette, et son chandail fendu recouvrait les deux bouts de bois. James sentit la vie l'abandonner, pendant que Remus brisait sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant la fin. De par derrière, le monstre enfonça sa patte dans l'orifice du dos, attrapa le cœur toujours palpitant de son ami, et tira sa dépouille vers celle de Peter, en croquant quelques fois l'organe entre ses pattes rougies.

**FLASH**

ooo

Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'aurais voulu plus de rewiews, mais… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas devenir violente et sanguinaire pour autant . En fait je vais changer le summary… Espérons que ça fera son effet XS… Merci… Et j'ai déjà fini toute l'histoire… Me reste plus qu'à attendre quelques commentaires CONSTRUCTIFS!! Muahaha!! Je suis diabolique… Je vous fais chanter P…

Hobbitement vôtre, Elanor.


	3. Severus!

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Avertissement à tous : Les scènes décrites ici sont très violentes et sanguinaires, donc, âmes sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir de lire. Merci.

Résum : Remus Lupin est violent et sanguinaire… Il a tué Peter et James. Auprès des deux cadavre sanglants sous la pleine lune, il passe à une autre dépouille… Ce chapitre devrait en surprendre quelques-uns ;)

Bonne lecture et bons frissons, mais juste avant, les réponses aux rewiews.

RÉPONSES AUX REWIEWS 

Derek : Je suis désolée d'avance… Parce que j'ai bien peur que Peter ne sera pas le seul à payer… Pour de multiples raisons… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même

Carand (Canard) : On dit pas sanguinant, on dit sanguinaire… Hehe. Et puis, tu sais quoi? Concernant les descriptions… Ooooook… J'en dis pas plus, tu sais très bien de quoi j'allais parler, et je sais très bien aussi que j'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet… disgusted shiver…

Ben… Moi… Qui d'autre… : Wow! Je suis vraiment contente d'être complimentée comme ça, ça fait chaud au cœur… Un CŒUR PALPITANT ET TOUT SAIGNANT!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA…. tousse tousse… Moui bon… Merci (j'allais dire de tout mon cœur, mais là ça serait abuser des expressions qui me tiennent à cœur P Hehe)… Et moi aussi, Remus est mon préféré

He mele no lilo : Remus fou ? Meeeuuuuh non, c'est un petit ange… Comme je peux paraître à première vue, hein ? Mais te laisse pas berner par les apparences, peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir complices durant ta longue carrière de meurtrière en série ? Tk, enjoy !

ooo

On entend un cri… De loup-garou, il semblerait bien…

« Je ne suis pas seul dans ce bois? J'ai bien fait de réaliser en vitesse… »

Remus quitte le James détruit pour passer à un Severus étêté.

« Rhah… Snivellus… Tu fais le fier maintenant? Hahahahaha… »

Il donne un coup de pied à la tête détachée qui portait encore un air horrifié sur son visage.

« Ah oui, Snivellus… Ça n'avait l'air de rien, innocemment comme ça… Mais, au fond, je savais bien que j'étais celui qui te haïssait le plus. On aurait entendu quelqu'un rire si j'avait dit ça avant… Mais maintenant, qu'on essaye de rire de Remus le sauvage! Sirius et James avaient beau être méprisants, vulgaires, moi, le soir, je mordais mon oreiller… JE ME RÉSIGNAIS!! Oh, je ne cherchais pas la guerre, ou la chicane… J'aurais peut-être dû?! Qu'importe maintenant… Je sais que je suis très fort et que je pourrais tenir le monde dans ma main… Terroriser les gens partout où je passe… Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais bientôt penser à aller chercher le reste du menu… Mon cœur se tord de plaisir à l'idée de savoir qu'il m'en reste encore! Trouver les techniques les plus douloureuses… En plein ce que ça me prend… Je vais hanter l'esprit de tout le monde, ceux qui me croyaient innocent et studieux, gentil… Pour assouvir ma soif de sang, de pouvoir… Je suis ignoble et j'adore ça! Oh, James ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je suis ton ami… Quand même, tu es le seul qui pourrait encore « techniquement » me voir… »

Le monstre velu, les crocs luisants, croque avidement les deux yeux de James…

**FLASH**

-Merde, y'a quelque chose qui me dit que ça ne tourne pas rond…

Severus ne s'en serait jamais fait pour James en temps normal, puisqu'après tout, c'était son ennemi. Mais cette fois, bien que jamais ils n'aient été en bons termes, il avançait vers la provenance des hurlements. Lily, pour sa part, montée auparavant à la salle commune et n'y ayant trouvé aucun des garçons, s'était rendue dans la cour. Elle y trouva Sirius, seul sur un banc, tandis qu'au même moment on entendit crier James au cœur de la forêt. Sirius se leva à l'instant, expliquant la situation à Lily. Elle était en état de total délire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'ils feraient une chose pareille… Severus avançait toujours, tentant de garder son sang-froid, au cas ou ces imbéciles et ignares Gryffondor ne lui aient que joué un tour ridicule…

-D'accord, c'est pas sérieux, relaxe…

Que quelqu'un l'aie imaginé un instant dans cette situation… Y a-t-il sur Terre une personne qui voit un Rogue perdant tout esprit ? Tout contrôle et toute froideur ? Il avait pourtant toutes les raisons... Dans un rayon de lune transparent, Severus arriva finalement sur le lieu du crime. La même flaque de sang, agrandie un peu, les deux baguettes, le chandail déchiré portant une enseigne de lion doré. L'ombre rampante était toujours là… Revenue rôder, dîner un peu… Severus recula, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avala bruyamment. Il était mort de peur. La bête s'assit, tapie dans l'ombre, acceptant de patienter. Mais Severus ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait simplement plus. Immobilisé, le loup-garou décida de sauter. Il avait faim… Le jeune homme debout vit une forme noirâtre et poilue lui bondir dessus. Il hurla, si bien que Lily, que Sirius avait en vain tenté de dissuader de venir avec lui, étouffa à son tour un cri aigu et ouvrit grands les yeux en saisissant les bras de son compagnon. Ils étaient rendus un peu plus loin que l'orée de la forêt maintenant… Le loup-garou avait la ferme intention de faire souffrir sa proie avant de la tuer. Il le méritait bien… Non ? Il la saisit par la jambe, si brutalement qu'il la lui fractura sur le coup, mais Severus s'agitait, essayant de s'échapper. Remus le ballotta d'un côté et de l'autre, violemment et sans aucune pitié. L'estropié hurlait toujours, souhaitant que quelqu'un accoure, n'importe qui, même ce Black si détesté… quelqu'un… Il faiblissait sous les coups de pattes puissants que lui administrait le loup-garou. Ce dernier entra sa patte dans le ventre de Severus, lui arrachant l'estomac dans un giclement de sang épouvantable. Tous les muscles du garçon se relâchèrent, et il tomba raide mort. Mais, pour son propre réjouissement, Remus entreprit de lui défaire la tête… Une fois sa tâche accomplie, un rictus se dessina sur sa face de bête, et il traîna les deux parties du corps vers la tombe des deux autres.

**FLASH**

ooo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je m'excuse du retard… D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir en écrire un autre avant de partir, mais sûrement… Je ne promets rien… Rewiews?

Hobbitement vôtre, Elanor.


	4. Sirius et Lily!

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling.

Avertissement à tous : Les scènes décrites ici sont très violentes et sanguinaires, donc, âmes sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir de lire. Merci.

Résum : Remus Lupin est violent et sanguinaire… Il a tué Peter, James et aussi Severus (même si tout le monde ou presque était sûr que le prochain à payer aurait été Sirius P ). Auprès des trois cadavres sanglants sous la pleine lune, il retourne en récolter deux sur le lieu du crime…

Bonne lecture et bons frissons, mais juste avant, les réponses aux rewiews.

RÉPONSES AUX REWIEWS 

Eleclya111: OUI je suis contente que tu aies lu !! Et moi aussi j'aime plus Remsi (comme tu dis) en gentil, mais j'avais trop le goût de faire passer l'image du sage petit garçonnet… L'ai transformé en monstre sanguinaire, et voili ! voil !, c'est fait ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir recommencer à le trouver mignon, et gentil, et admirable, et beeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaau (allez pas vous faire des idées, je parle pas du film mais de mon i-ma-gi-na-tion dessine un arc-en-ciel au dessus de sa tête comme dans Bob l'Éponge , l'acteur est atroce ! lol)

He Mele No Lilo: Tu le penses vraiment?? Tu veux que j'arrêtes ?? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je veux pas arrêter !!!!!! Mais par contre chuis d'accord si tu me dis que chuis trop folle, ça, j'vais l'prendre pour un compliment ! Hehe….

Roselou : OO « J'ai la face toute rouge l » ROOOOFFFFLL !! Ok, ça ça avait du but, je pense que c'était ta meilleure quote de rewiew jusqu'à maintenant ! lolllll ! Alors, pour faire ça pas trop long… prend une grrrraaaande respiration , oui le titre à pas rapport, j'le change aujourd'hui, ton rêve de Lij était sensass, merci pour les compliments, pauvre toi, pauvre toi, le sang c'est bon et je vais relire LotR bientôt moi itou, je viens de refinir le 5e HP ! VOIIIIIL !!!

Carand : Sanguinolien? Oki. Si tu veux. Je sais plus quoi dire ces temps-ci, à part écrire des trucs…. Moyennement osés. OO (JE SAIS) Chuis dans une passe plus « passion folle » que « gros sang tout partout », mais je finis la fiiiic!!! (à M-H: muahahaha). Donc, oui, tu sais déjà pour où j'étais partie et Lily est avec Siri. Bonne lecture !!

ooo

L'ombre se meut sous la lumière meurtrière de l'astre argenté.

« Voilà, voilà… Il ne me reste plus qu'à ramener les deux autres… »

L'animal rassasié se dirige vers son endroit de prédilection.

« Pour compléter ma jolie collection. »

Un vent frais se lève, il fait danser les feuilles dans les arbres, il chatouille les corps… Le loup-garou quitte son cimetière pour jouer un peu…

« Lily, chère Lily… lililalilalaaaaaaaaaaaaa… »

Sous les érables et les pins, deux yeux jaunes vrillent d'une soif assassine.

« Sirius! Oh… C'est du sérieux… »

Remus rit de se voir si cruel. Il avance dans la nuit. Le velours étoilé lui caresse agréablement le museau… Ce museau taché d'une odeur délectable…

« Mais s'il fallait que vous ayez su, tous deux… »

Une étincelle sauvage dans le regard… Un rictus plaisant sur les lèvres, fines… Le loup-garou se tient à nouveau devant des cadavres, mais ces deux-là sont encore chauds… Ou frais, selon le point de vue. Il empoigne Lily par les cheveux et Sirius par le bras… On entend à nouveau le cri d'un loup-garou au loin. Remus n'y fait pas attention. Il enligne Padfoot et Lily avec les trois autres… Il sourit, les yeux grands ouverts, contemplant son œuvre, fier de lui, sentant son propre cœur battre sur un rythme de bonheur… Il pose les yeux sur le plus grand des deux corps, celui de Sirius, bien sûr. Son cadavre est réellement encore chaud, mais Remus ne peut pas continuer de manger, il « pense »… Et puis, un éclair de haine vif reparaît en lui tandis qu'il contemple la peau affreusement lacérée de son ami… Il s'assoit sur la dépouille et sourit à la lune.

« Sirius, mon cher Sirius… Toujours à faire rire les classes, à attirer les regards des demoiselles et… Tout aussi prétentieux que James… Maintenant, on remplace la prétention par la mort, du moins dans votre cas. Vous la portez merveilleusement bien, je trouve! Mais toujours est-il que, c'est vrai, je restais dans votre ombre, ni à approuver vos dérogations, ni non plus à les réprimander, malgré mon statut de préfet. Cette nuit je me demande si je l'ai mérité, cet insigne qui faisait de moi une autorité… Ahah… Sûrement pas, à voir ce qui m'arrive…Hehehe… Alors, j'étais votre ami, le bon Remus… Je n'ai pas trop de remords, au moins vous êtes tous morts en sachant la vérité, en sachant que jamais je ne vous ai crus meilleurs, ou capable de m'empêcher de réaliser mes véritables ambitions… Elles sont là, gisant à mes pieds… Si terribles. »

Son regard passe ensuite sur Lily et son expression change légèrement en voyant son corps sursauter, berceau de violentes convulsions. Il pose son doigt sur les lèvres de la fille rousse…

« Ah, si jolie Lily… Tu sais, j'en viens presque à avoir honte de moi… Mais je t'avais dit ce qu'il en était et tu n'as pas écouté… De toutes façons, maintenant, ça ne servirait plus à rien de me lamenter sur mon sort et son passé, pas vrai? »

Ses yeux retrouvent leur appétit meurtrier. Il déchire une feuille d'arbre en deux.

« C'est vraiment dommage, au fond… Pour vous. »

**FLASH**

Sirius avançait toujours, les ongles de Lily enfoncés dans son bras. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, mais il y avait de la tension dans l'air, ils savaient que le pire pouvait s'offrir à eux d'une seconde à l'autre… Le cri de James, puis celui de Severus… Et qui savait ce qui était advenu de Peter… Lily était tordue, déchirée par l'envie de courir et d'enfin tout savoir, à ne plus garder partout autour d'eux ce suspense intenable et celle de rester auprès de Sirius et de lui proposer vaguement de faire demi-tour… Même s'il n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose, l'envie était bien là. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointant devant elle dans le vide, ou enfin, sur rien en particulier. Chaque tronc d'arbre pouvait cacher une vision d'horreur, et, qui plus est, un silence presque entier les submergeait, si ce n'était que leurs pas dans les feuilles et leurs propres cœurs qu'ils entendaient résonner dans leur tête, troublant ainsi les pensées qu'ils essayaient de leur mieux de maintenant claires… Aucun des deux n'avait une réelle envie de briser le silence, mais, paradoxalement, ils ne voulaient en fait que ça… Le loup-garou, quant à lui, était déjà en train de penser auprès des trois victimes… Sirius et Lily continuaient d'avancer dans la noirceur la plus totale de la forêt, maintenant majoritairement contre leur volonté… Lily était de plus en plus tremblante, mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille à pousser des cris d'hystérie sans raison autre qu'attirer l'attention, et, d'ailleurs, ce n'était leur but à ni l'un ni l'autre… Même Sirius se sentait atrocement mal, mais il y a avait la fille à côté de lui, et il essayait de se persuader de ne pas perdre le contrôle, de la rassurer… Quelque peu « faussement » tout de même… Remus, durant ce temps, avait fini ses discours macabres auprès de Peter, James et Severus… Il revenait tranquillement, faisant battre sa queue de gauche à droite dans l'air comme un petit chien heureux qui voudrait jouer… Presque innocemment, il pensa à se cacher de nouveau derrière les arbres, quand ils arrivèrent. Légèrement pris au dépourvu, le monstre s'étendit dans la flaque de sang où on pouvait distinguer un écusson de Gryffondor, deux baguettes magiques et le restant d'un chandail détruit, feignant sa mort. Sirius vit du rouge sur le sol, entre deux arbres, et une forme poilue…

-Reste ici…

Il avait murmuré à l'adresse de Lily, mais entre vous et moi, il aurait tout aussi bien pu hurler, Remus les avait vus, et rien ne pouvait désormais le détourner de son but… Aussitôt Sirius se transforma en chien, jugeant que c'était probablement plus prudent… Lily le vit faire, et ne doutant pas de la gravité de la situation, elle s'avança malgré l'avertissement de son ami. Avant même le loup-garou apparemment mort, elle avait vu le chandail de James, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri aigu, tout en laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait inonder son visage. Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux au moment du cri de Lily, et Remus se leva sur ses quatre pattes, bien en vue, très en vie. Il aurait voulu lancer une quelconque remarque cinglante à Sirius, mais cela aurait été pertinemment inutile, puisque l'un et l'autre étaient animaux. Le grand chien noir se rua sans plus attendre sur la bête féroce qui attaquait déjà… Sous l'adrénaline, Lily écrasa presque sa baguette entre ses doigts. La fureur l'emplissait toute entière. Elle la pointa sur les deux êtres qui faisaient dents et griffes pour immobiliser l'autre, mais, rien à faire, elle risquait de frapper Sirius. Au moment où elle pensa à sa baguette, elle ne savait pas quel sort jeter exactement, et jamais ne le saurons-nous, puisque Sirius ramollissait au sens propre du terme… Ses membres se fracturaient sous les coups que Remus lui assenait… Le loup-garou ne tenait pas à faire jaillir le sang, seulement à se battre férocement pour aucune autre raison que celle de montrer qu'il était supérieur. Mais oui, au point de tuer, peu lui importait la manière. Lily, restée un peu dans l'ombre jusque là, s'avança, perdant tout sens de la raison… Son visage ruisselant de larmes, aussi bien que de sueur, démontrait une expression de démence. Après James, Severus et, elle le supposa dès qu'elle vit le liquide écarlate répandu, Peter, voilà que Sirius et elle-même allaient mourir. Que restait-il ? Qu'y avait-il à perdre ? Elle était prête à tuer Remus… Elle qui avait toujours été si lucide, comment n'avait-elle pu deviner que le loup-garou était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout… ? Elle lui avait refusé… Sirius tomba finalement, lacéré de partout, sans même qu'on sache précisément comment, juste à bout de forces, et Remus lui coupa amicalement la gorge d'un léger coup de griffe pour lui éviter de souffrir plus, après que le chien noir ait poussé une plainte de chiot qui pleure, et qu'une larme chaude soit tombée de son œil gris sur le pelage taché du loup-garou. Cet œil qui lançait un regard trahi et navré d'avoir su croire si longtemps à cette hypocrisie… Son âme s'envola enfin, et Lily s'effondra par terre, ayant tout vu. Remus délaissa le corps de Sirius, qui avait retrouvé forme humaine, et s'approcha tranquillement de Lily. Il passa derrière elle et passa ses doigts griffus autour de son cou, préférant étrangement l'absence de sang pour sa dernière proie de la nuit. Elle le laissa faire, sachant que c'était désespéré, déjà morte depuis quelques minutes de toutes façons… Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une stupidité de tour à Severus et un « non » auraient abouti à cette nuit de carnage…

-Remus…

Ses mains se resserrent.

-Je suis… Te… Tellement dés… Désol… Désolée que… Ça… Se… Fini… Sse… Ains… Ainsi…

Il mit fin à ses mots étouffés… C'était fini. Voilà.

-Moi aussi…

Son regard se désola une seule seconde, puis il embrassa Lily sur les lèvres, avant de laisser tomber son corps inerte au sol.

**FLASH**

-Oui… Pour vous… AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

ooo

Désolée encore une fois de l'attente, JE M'ESSSSSSCUZZZZZZE!! C'est impardonnable, j'y arriverais pas si j'étais à votre place, mais je ferais un effort… Pardonnez-mouaaaa!! J'avais pas la fin!! . Mais, pour les autres chapitres, no problema! Ils sont déjà tapés!! MAGIIIIIE!!! Des tits rewiews? Alleeeeeeez!! (ET PLZ, dites-moi pas que vous me reniez à cause de vous-savez-quoi, je suis pas pire que JK!!)

Hobbitement vôtre, Elanor.


End file.
